1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connection terminal structure, and more particularly to an electrical connection terminal structure for an electrical conductive wire to insert and connect with. The an electrical connection terminal structure includes a main body, a shift member, an elastic unit and a metal leaf spring assembled with each other. The metal leaf spring is movable with the motion of the shift member to press the conductive wire or release the conductive wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrical connection terminal device or wire-pressing terminal has an insulation case (generally made of plastic material). A shift member is mounted on the case to control a metal leaf spring enclosed in the case to releasably press a conductive wire inserted in the terminal device into electrical connection. For example, EP 2325947 A1 discloses typical electrical connection terminals.
The conventional electrical connection terminal is for inserting on a circuit board (such as a PCB). The conventional electrical connection terminal includes an insulation case and a shift member reciprocally movably mounted on the case. The case has a through hole or wire inlet for a conductive wire to insert into the case. The case defines a chamber in which a metal leaf spring is mounted. The shift member is operable to control the metal leaf spring into contact or electrical connection with the conductive wire inserted in the case.
To speak more specifically, the metal leaf spring has a head end. After the conductive wire is inserted into the case, the shift member can be pressed down to force the head end of the metal leaf spring to bite the conductive wire and keep the conductive wire in contact with the metal leaf spring without easy detachment from the insulation case. Only when an operator pushes the shift member upward to release the pressing state, the conductive wire is released from the pressing of the metal leaf spring.
Basically, the metal leaf spring is connected with a finer or narrower terminal pin in a symmetrical form. The terminal pin is inserted on the circuit board and electrically connected with the circuit board.
With respect to the structural design and application of such kind of electrical connection terminal, when an operator pushes the shift member upward to make the metal leaf spring release the conductive wire and allow the conductive wire to be extracted out of the case, the head end of the metal leaf spring will naturally swing down in a released state. Under such circumstance, the head end of the metal leaf spring is apt to interfere with the conductive wire and hinder the conductive wire from being extracted out of the case. As a result, the extraction of the conductive wire will be affected. Especially, when it is desired to extract a conductive wire with a larger diameter, the above problem will more often take place. Under such circumstance, an operator often needs to use an auxiliary tool to extract the conductive wire out of the case. This is not what we expect.
According to the above, the conventional electrical connection terminal including the shift member, metal leaf spring and other relevant components has some shortcomings in assembly and structural design. The assembling structures of the case, the shift member and the metal leaf spring of the conventional electrical connection terminal need to be redesigned into an improved structure, which is different from the conventional electrical connection terminal in use form and application and can be more easily and conveniently operated.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide an electrical connection terminal structure to overcome or improve the above problems of the conventional electrical connection terminal. The electrical connection terminal structure of the present invention can stably press the conductive wire. To speak more specifically, the electrical connection terminal structure of the present invention has the following advantages:
First, the electrical connection terminal structure includes a latch member for helping in fixing the shift member to stably press the metal leaf spring and the conductive wire. When the conductive wire is released from the pressing, the shift member is interfered with to slow down the speed by which the shift member is pushed upward. This improves the shortcoming of the conventional electrical connection terminal that when operating the shift member, the shift member is apt to collide the main body or the case to cause damage or fissure of the main body.
Second, especially, the electrical connection terminal structure includes an elastic unit for helping the metal leaf spring and the shift member to move. Accordingly, the shift member can be truly moved to a set position. In this case, an operator can easily check whether the component is damaged from the position of the shift member. This overcomes the shortcoming of the conventional electrical connection terminal that it is necessary to troublesomely disassemble the entire terminal structure to check the interior of the main body or the case.